102 reasons why boys suck
by mlt
Summary: Difficult to summarize. Read and find out. Combines angst with humor.


102 reasons why boys suck  
  
A/N: This one will require a little more explaining. I know I have two stories that need updating but I'm kind of stuck on where I want to go with them so I'm hoping this will get the creative juices flowing. This story is based on a list a friend of mine and I wrote during a late night msn chat when we were both going through bad breakups and the bitter quotient was high. Each chapter is based on one of the reasons but fear not, it will not be all bitterness and angst.  
  
Chapters will be shorter than in my other stories because there will be 102 chapters in the long run.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Reason # 1 They lie  
  
I could write a book of all the lies you've told  
  
Lie # 1 "I just need a tutor Haley. Please Haley I'm failing English. Yes, I'll stop picking on Lucas. LIE  
  
Lie # 2 "When you're ready, I will be too" LIE  
  
Lie # 3 "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." LIE  
  
Lie # 4 "I don't know what I'd do without you." LIE  
  
LIES LIES LIES, all LIES. And she had believed every one of them. Haley violently rpped the sheet of paper out of her nobook and crumpled it up, all the while imagining that it was Nathan's head, or another part of his anatomy that he treasured. She tossed it into the waiting waste bin, alongside pictures of his grinning face, the eyes carefully poked out of each one. She wasn't typically a violent person but at least she could pretend to be. There was one last thing to go before her Nathan purge could be complete: the bracelet he'd given her the morning of her first tutoring session. He'd given her other, more valuable trinkets since, those had been tossed into the bin with little hesitation but she was stuck on that bracelet. It sat broken on her dresser, she'd torn it off after their last fight but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. It seemed too permanent.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You'll do something that permanent but you won't have sex with me?"  
  
She just stared at him. She shouldn't have been surprised really but she was. From the beginning she'd feared that sex would sooner or later become an obstacle in her relationship because he was well, him and she just wasn't ready. It wasn't about loving him because God knows she did but a voice in her head was still telling her that the time wasn't right and she didn't want to have any regrets.  
  
"One has nothing to do with the other."  
  
"Like hell they don't. Haley, you might as well have tattooed my name on your ass but you're still telling me you're not ready to be intimate. I don't get it. My jersey number touches your underwear every day. Isn't that pretty intimate?"  
  
"Yea it's pretty clear that you don't get it and if you don't then you don't get me. I'm gonna go." She began walking towards the door but turned around before turning the knob. "I got the tattoo because I love you. If you loved me, you'd respect my decision to wait."  
  
"Haley wait!" But the door was already closing.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She'd found out later that he'd gone to Peyton, that they'd kissed and that it hadn't been the first time. After the charity auction, Luke had come to her and told her that he'd seen Nathan and Peyton kissing in Nathan's apartment. She'd called him a liar and had accused him of trying to cause trouble. They hadn't spoken for weeks after that. Still, she'd spoken with Nathan about it and he'd deied it. She'd looked into his eyes and had believed him.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Nathan, we need to talk."  
  
"Sure, what about." His voice was casual.  
  
"Lucas told me something."  
  
He tensed at the sound of his hlaf-brother's name but that was ahrdly unusual. "Yeah?"  
  
"He told me he saw you kissing Peyton."  
  
"He's lying." He said it simply, without any anger in his voice. "You know he doesn't want us to be together."  
  
"I know and I told him I didn't believe it. I just wanted to hear it from you. I trust you Nathan."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "That means a lot to me. I'd never do anything to hurt you Hales."  
  
"I know." End Flashback  
  
That's what hurt the most, not that he'd kissed Peyton, she could chalk that up to nostalgia that didn't really mean anything. It was that he'd looked her in the eyes and had lied to her, that he'd felt he needed to. The kiss she'd long since forgiven. The lie she didn't think she ever could.  
  
With a determined flick of her hand, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She refused to cry over him. He was the one who had lost right? So why did she feel so empty? 


End file.
